


To AO3

by CuterBubbles



Category: Archive of Our Own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuterBubbles/pseuds/CuterBubbles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	To AO3

Dear Ao3, for the love of fucking God PLEASE MAKE AN OPTION TO BLOCK PEOPLE FOR FUCKS SAKE I CAN NOT DEAL WITH THE DISGUSTING ASS CUNTS ON THIS WEBSITE also can you fucking allow me to filter to more tags because some dumb bitches on this site refuse to tag their shit properly and then I'm forced to see that shit and then I have to filter out whatever specific ass tag they made in order to not see that shit ever again and theb before I know it I'm unable to go to the 2nd page without removing a few filters. DEAR SWEET GOD CAN YOU ACTUALLY FUNCTION!?!?


End file.
